Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakage oil detection system, and, in particular, to a leakage oil detection system which is suitable to detect leakage oil in an oil-filled apparatus such as a transformer, a condenser, a hydraulic operator of a Gas Insulated Switch (GIS), and a rectifier.
Background Art
In an oil storage tank, a transformer, or the like, there has been concern for the occurrence of oil leakage (leakage oil) due to degradation, accidents, or the like in the past. Since there is a possibility that leakage oil leads to environmental pollution and disasters, a simple and highly-accurate detection technology is required at an early stage of the leakage oil.
A technology disclosed in JP-A-2008-116389 is provided as a related art for solving the above problem. JP-A-2008-116389 discloses detection of fluorescence emitted from leakage oil in a case in which a measured object is irradiated with ultraviolet light, which includes the absorption wavelength of the leakage oil, from the outside, and an increase in detection accuracy for fluorescence using a filter which does not allow visible light components of an ultraviolet light source (black light) to pass therethrough and a band-pass filter which allows a central wavelength of fluorescence to pass therethrough.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2008-116389, the band-pass filter is used, with the result that the intensity of fluorescence which reaches a detector is reduced, and thus it is difficult to detect a small amount of leakage oil which is attached to, for example, the surface of a transformer. In addition, if an optical filter is used, there is a problem in that the structure of the detector is complicated.